


Captain and Commander

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: The Captain has some thoughts about General Skywalker's padawan.





	Captain and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first rexsoka fic

_REXSOKA WEEK - DAY 1 2016_

**Captain and Commander**

Word Count: 762

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

General Skywalker had forgotten to mention to Rex about a padawan. As far as he knew, the Jedi had felt rather strongly _against_ taking a student under his wing, for reasons probably pertaining to being nosy and exploiting his secret relations with the Senator; but that was none of the Captain’s concern. What was his concern, however, was the fact that he’d be teaching this “Jedi in training" presumably as much as his superior. The padawan learner was called Ahsoka, and then she was fourteen, and she was annoyingly curious as well as persistent. To top it all off, her battle attire was most definitely overlooked; and it infuriated him, but Ahsoka was entirely oblivious. It’s gone now, thank heavens.

Often times she taught the General a few things, with which he was none too pleased. Rex had learned things too, but she couldn’t teach him anything combat wise. But he was correct, however, in his assumptions that he’d be aiding in teaching the girl. He’d noticed that from the time of her arrival to the present that her skills had almost paralleled his own. He had spoke with her the first day she was assigned to Skywalker about how experience would better her, and it has. She’s not the reckless padawan she once was. She was skillful, and grown up, and knowledgeable. And that’s where they were now, in the aftermath of the success of The Citadel. Rex took note of his uncomfortable spot on the duracrete flooring of The Resolute. It wasn’t the ideal spot, but his company made up for it. He observed her entirety. He’d learned much about his Commander, and sitting with her in the hangar now he learns more.

“Master spoke to me today about you,” Ahsoka remarked in her slow, sleepy voice.

He shot her a grin and put down his helmet, “And what is it that he said to you?” She uncrossed her legs and stretched back out like she’d been doing for the past hour or so. It was almost midnight and she had her montrals leaning against the wall of the gunship. It was a tradition of theirs to go down into the hangar bay and steal away one of the gunships and just converse in the empty shuttle.

“Something about the relations between us. I don’t think I know what he could mean.”

But Rex did. He knew all to well that the General inhabited a fatal flaw, be it internal. Ahsoka’s Master was no fit for that title when he was teaching her to make interpersonal relationships, and not even knowing he was doing so. Rex knew. “I couldn’t know, Commander.” That was a lie, and it killed him. He’s tried. Her Master knew how close Rex was with Ahsoka and vice versa. It just didn’t occur to the Captain that Skywalker may have been weary of their friendship, then again he has every right to be. Skywalker doesn’t want his apprentice following in his footsteps and disobeying the Order. Rex began thinking of anything he may have been faulty in to spark the conversation the General had with Ahsoka. What a di’kut he’d been to not suppress his feelings for her as much as he should. The part of him that longed to get a court-martial wanted to be more than what he was with Ahsoka. He knew it was wrong and he knew that it was wrong on both ends, but he couldn’t contain it the way he used to be able to. Perhaps it was how well the new outfit complimented her. Maybe it was because she was sixteen now and no longer a child. She was beautiful and good and tangible. Morally and ethically, all of it was wrong. It was expected of him to maintain only a platonic relationship with the young Jedi.

So he wrapped up his thoughts for the early morning, and picked up the sleeping padawan and left the hangar bay, closing the gunship door behind them. He took the long walk to her quarters, typed in the numbers he’d now memorized and lied her on the bed. He was a good friend. He kept his thoughts at bay and averted his gaze on her and left the room. He was wrong, he’d learned one thing from Ahsoka that pertained to combat: He’d have to look the other way to keep himself safe.

_You di’kut. You can’t love her._ He repeated that to himself often.


End file.
